


Hit it, Minseok!

by chenduring



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenduring/pseuds/chenduring
Summary: Minseok and his roommate, Jongdae enjoy a good ole singing top of the lungs, Taylor Swift style on a Saturday night. Might not be so good idea when your neighbour has an important guest over. The Chairman of BILAF corps, Lu Han.





	Hit it, Minseok!

so, i tried to do a cliche storyline this time! i don't know how this will turn out honestly. i do try my best sometimes but i guess my best is really not enough & i'm really sorry!

hopefully you guys enjoy this story well!

 

p.s.p.s BILAF actl stands for blow it like a flute but we just gonna pretend like it's actually a very sophisticated company name :)


End file.
